An Ironic Parody: Behind The Sore
by Mitama31773
Summary: Infantrum FFC: Unpredictable Death & Five-Fic-First. AR: there's no Cal and Bartleby inside. Beware of bloody and gore scene.


.**  
><strong>

**Tunnels Trilogy © Brian Williams & Roderick Gordon**

.

**An Ironic Parody: Behind The Sore  
><strong>

.

**Warning:**

|AR|Contains bloody and gore scene|Deeper setting|Maybe OOC|

.

* * *

><p>For <strong>Infantrum F<strong>an**F**iction **C**hallenge: **Unpredictable Death**

_Prompt: Scissors_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Normal POV.**

Siulan Elliot—yang sepertinya sedang _mood_—menyambut kelopak mata Chester yang terbuka perlahan. Bayangan yang terpantul di mata anak lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya adalah langit-langit gelap, suram, berdebu, dan juga … jauh.

Tidak ada langit-langit bercat putih yang sudut-sudutnya penuh oleh sarang laba-laba. Tidak ada suara ibunya yang membangunkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, tidak ada aroma roti panggang dengan selai kacang, dan yang paling membuat dada Chester sesak; tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai jendela.

Bodohnya. Tentu saja cahaya sang mentari tidak bisa masuk. Jendela saja tidak ada. Bahkan kalaupun ada, pendar keemasan yang menghangatkan itu tidak mungkin mencapai tempat mereka berada saat ini: ribuan kilometer, jauh di dalam tanah.

Sambil menerawang jauh, Chester mengangkat tangan gemuknya seolah berusaha menggapai langit-langit—tanah—keras yang entah sudah berapa lama menjadi atap rumahnya. Membayangkan tangan itu merobek tekstur kasarnya, ribuan kilometer, sampai akhirnya ia dapat merasakan basahnya rerumputan. Ah, betapa ia merindukan udara pagi yang segar, bukan berdebu seperti sekarang.

"Pagi, Chester." Lamunan anak lelaki gemuk berambut ikal itu kabur begitu Elliot—rekannya—selesai menyapanya.

"Oh, pagi, Elliot." Chester tersenyum. "Tapi, memangnya ini pagi hari?" tanyanya kemudian, masih tersenyum—pahit.

"Entahlah. Lagipula, siapa peduli?" jawab Elliot cuek. Gadis yang lebih mirip seperti anak laki-laki itu terlihat segar, jauh berbeda dengan Elliot yang Chester lihat sebelum ia terlelap di atas jaket tebalnya. Sepertinya Elliot baru saja membersihkan diri. Hal itu terlihat dari rambut pendeknya yang masih lembab.

Tadi malam—setidaknya mereka pikir saat itu malam hari di Topsoil—Chester, Ellitot, dan Will beruntung dapat menemukan tempat berlindung yang dekat dengan sumber air setelah melarikan diri dari buruan Styx. Mengingat kalau ia tidak tahu kapan lagi akan menemukan sumber air sebesar itu, Chester pun bangkit dan beranjak untuk membersihkan diri.

Begitu ia menyentuh permukaan air dengan telapak tangannya, rasa sejuk menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Chester. Seperti anak kecil, sahabat Will Burrows itu menciptakan kecipak-kecipak kecil dengan kedua tangannya sebelum kemudian membasuh seluruh bagian kulitnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian dengan air segar.

Chester masih menggosok-gosok debu tebal—yang sepertinya sudah menempel di kulitnya sejak ia berada di Koloni—ketika Elliot berkata, "Kurasa yang paling membutuhkan perhatianmu adalah rambut, Chester."

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Elliot di belakang, Chester pun menyapukan jari-jarinya ke rambut ikalnya. Rambut itu sudah panjang sekarang. Ia memang tidak sempat memotong rambutnya. Bukankah selama ini ia terlalu sibuk mempertahankan hidupnya?

"Benar juga. Rambutku sudah panjang sekali. Cih, merepotkan. Kau punya gunting, Elliot?" tanya Chester yang saat ini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Elliot.

Elliot mengangkat gunting kecil yang sedikit berkarat di tangannya. "Kau tahu aku punya."

"Maksudku, gunting untuk memotong rambut …."

"Uh huh."

"K—kau memotong rambutmu dengan itu?" Chester ternganga. Gunting kecil itu adalah gunting yang pernah Elliot gunakan untuk mencongkel keluar peluru di tangan Will. Gunting yang gadis itu fungsikan untuk melukai Styx. Juga gunting yang dipakainya untuk menguliti kodok—makanan mereka tadi malam. Entah apa lagi yang pernah Elliot lakukan dengan gunting itu.

"Kau mau aku memotong rambutmu, Chester?" tawar Elliot.

Chester menelan ludah sebelum mengiyakan tawaran Elliot. Di saat seperti ini, ia tidak boleh pilih-pilih. Dengan pasrah, Chester pun duduk di tepi kolam—hampir danau—yang semalam telah menyelamatkan mereka dari kejaran Styx. Ia membiarkan kakinya menggantung, tenggelam di air sebatas lutut.

_Kres. Kres. Kres._

Ikal-ikal rambut Chester perlahan jatuh ke pangkuan anak lelaki itu. Elliot terlihat mahir sekali dalam hal memotong rambut. Yah, wajar saja, bertahun-tahun gadis itu memotong rambutnya sendirian. Sambil berharap kalau keahlian Elliot tidak tiba-tiba menghilang untuk kemudian malah memotong telinganya, Chester membuka pembicaraan, "Elliot, di mana Will?"

"Tadi Will bilang akan mencari makan pagi untuk kita. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana." Elliot menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rambut Chester.

_Kres. Kres. Kres._

Helai-helai tebal rambut Chester semakin memenuhi pangkuannya. Sepertinya Elliot sangat menikmati pekerjaan tersebut, membuat Chester khawatir gadis itu akan menghabiskan rambutnya. "Ehm … Elliot, jangan terlalu pendek ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah lebih pendek akan lebih praktis?" Elliot menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyentuh rambutnya sendiri.

Chester pun membayangkan kalau rambutnya jadi sependek Elliot. Dan hasilnya mengerikan—sangat mengerikan. Elliot yang kurus sangat cocok dengan potongan rambut seperti itu. Tapi Chester yang gemuk dan berwajah bulat … rasanya tidak.

"Kau masih memikirkan mode di saat seperti ini? Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau sekarang ini kau tinggal di Deeper_, _hhhh …." Eliot mendengus di akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar kalimat Elliot yang seakan mengatakan kalau Chester tidak akan pernah kembali ke Topsoil, anak lelaki itu jadi kesal. Tanpa sempat berpikir dua kali, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Dengar, Ell—"

—_Jduk!_

Chester berdiri dari duduknya tanpa memikirkan Elliot yang berdiri di belakangnya—sambil memegang gunting.

"Ah!"Elliot memekik karena dagunya terantuk kepala Chester yang bangun tiba-tiba. Gadis itu pun tersentak mundur. Tangan kanan tempat guntingnya bertengger melayang ke belakang kepalanya untuk kemudian—

—_Jlebh!_

.

* * *

><p>—An Ironic Parody—<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Will Burrows menenteng seekor kadal di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar; senang karena berhasil menangkap binatang yang sepertinya cukup untuk ia, Chester, dan Elliot. 'Setelah ini, dia pasti akan mengakui kemampuanku,' pikir anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu sambil membayangkan wajah Elliot.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, Will dapat melihat gadis yang tadi dipikirkannya sedang memotong rambut Chester. Sambil menghampiri mereka berdua, ia pun berpikir untuk meminta Elliot melakukan hal yang sama terhadap rambutnya. Namun, saat Will baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Elliot, Chester tiba-tiba berdiri.

_Jlebh!_

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, yang Will sadari kemudian hanyalah; sebuah gunting kecil yang sedikit berkarat menancap di mata kanannya.

Terlalu terkejut akan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba, Will terpaku. Kadal yang ia bawa terjatuh ke tanah untuk kemudian melarikan diri secepat mungkin.

"_Oh my _… Will …." Elliot menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"W—Will … Ma … matamu …." Chester terlihat panik. Ia memegangi kepalanya, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, menunjuk-nunjuk mata Will, menutup matanya, memegangi kepalanya, dan seterusnya.

Sementara sumber kepanikan Elliot dan Chester masih membeku di tempat. Lalu, begitu darah kental mengaliri pipinya, barulah waktu berjalan kembali bagi Will Burrows.

Perlahan, Will mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba mata yang kini tidak bisa melihat apa-apa—karena kornea, iris, dan lensanya robek. Setelah menelan ludah, ia meraih gagang gunting, menjepit benda perak itu dengan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Will pun menggigit bibirnya lalu berusaha mencabut gunting itu. Sayang, gunting berukuran kecil tersebut menancap terlalu dalam. Apalagi, gagangnya licin karena darah dan cairan bening yang Will tidak tahu namanya apa. Will jadi kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan benda itu dari matanya. Tapi anak kandung dari Sarah Jerome itu tidak tahan akan tekanan rasa sakit di matanya. Jadi, ia mencoba sekali lagi.

"Aaaaaaah!" Will berteriak. Sakit, ngilu, panas, dan perih rasanya. Tapi gunting itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Will, jangan!" cegah Elliot tiba-tiba.

Sambil terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit, Will membalas,"Apa ... apa maksudmu ja ... jangan?"

"Kalau gunting itu kau cabut, maka kemungkinan bola matamu akan ikut tercabut dan darah yang keluar pun akan lebih banyak! Kau akan ... kau akan ... mati kehabisan darah, Will …."

"Jadi apa ... apa yang harus ... kulakukan? Kau ... kau ingin aku membiarkan gunting karatan ini ... tetap di mataku, hah?" Will menjawab sinis.

"Tenanglah Will! Elliot benar. Jika kau mengalami pendarahan hebat, kita tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi jika ... jika gunting itu tetap di sana, setidaknya kita bisa merawat lukamu sambil ... sambil menunggu Drake kembali …." Kali ini Chester yang berbicara.

"Kita semua tahu kalau Drake tidak akan kembali, Gendut bodoh!" Will berteriak kesal sambil kembali berusaha mencabut gunting milik Elliot dari mata kanannya. Rasa sakit telah membuatnya jadi emosional.

"Will!" Chester memekik kencang. Walaupun tadi ia meminta sahabatnya untuk tetap tenang, sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah sangat panik melihat keadaan Will sekarang. Ia melirik Elliot untuk meminta bantuan gadis itu. Tapi orang yang dimaksud sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri—memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk dapat menolong Will.

"A—akkkhhhh!" Will berteriak kesakitan sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencabut benda penyebab rasa sakit itu. Ia memantapkan pegangannya yang licin karena darahnya sendiri.

"Elliot …." Chester memohon Elliot melakukan sesuatu.

"Gaaah!" Teriakan kesakitan lainnya dari Will. Ia terdengar sangat menderita. Bodoh, tentu saja sakit, ia mencoba mengeluarkan gunting itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan benda tersebut ke segala arah.

"Elliot!" Chester semakin tidak sabar.

"Aaaah!" Chester tidak tahu apa lagi yang dilakukan Will; anak gendut itu menutup matanya.

"Ell—"

"Will!" Akhirnya Elliot pun berbicara.

"Hah ... Hahhh ... Hahhhh ... Apa ... Ada apa, Elliot?" Will menjawab walaupun kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Tenanglah …."

"Tap—"

"Berbaringlah ... Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan gunting itu," potong Elliot cepat.

"Apa? Elliot?" Chester bertanya heran.

"Tenang saja, Chester. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Elliot meyakinkan Chester untuk kemudian menghampiri Will yang sudah duduk dan saat ini sedang berusaha berbaring.

Gadis berambut pendek yang biasanya selalu tenang dalam menghadapi apapun itu membantu Will Burrows melemaskan tubuhnya di tanah. Elliot melepaskan jaketnya untuk kemudian menggunakan kain tebal tersebut sebagai penyangga kepala Will.

"Baiklah, Will ... Aku akan membantu mengeluarkan gunting itu. Akan terasa sakit, tapi kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak, mengerti?" jelas Elliot. Will hanya menggumam sedikit untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan di akhir kalimat panjang Elliot.

"Chester," panggil Elliot kemudian.

Chester yang sedang berdiri kaku sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di dada pun beringsut menghampiri kedua temannya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia menjawab, "Ya, Elliot?"

"Tolong tahan kedua tangan Will."

"Ba—baik …."

Begitu Chester melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, Elliot pun meneruskan, "_Ok_, Will. Tolong tahan sebentar …."

"Ngh …." gumam Will. Rasa sakit di matanya telah menjalar ke seluruh kepalanya. Membuat anak itu sangat menderita. Satu-satunya yang Will inginkan saat ini hanyalah; gunting sialan itu pergi dari matanya. Ia tidak peduli kalaupun urat matanya tercabut sampai otaknya ikut keluar. Ia juga tidak peduli jika darahnya harus terkuras habis. Mimpinya untuk menemukan sang ayah dan kembali ke Topsoil sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang.

Ketika merasakan sentuhan Elliot di ujung gunting, Will mendesah kecil. Ia berharap Elliot bisa segera mengakhiri penderitaannya. Namun yang ia rasakan kemudian malah ….

_Jrut!_

Hantaman rasa sakit yang berkali lipat nyerinya menyerang kepala Will. Elliot yang diharapkannya mengeluarkan gunting dari organ penglihatannya malah mendorong benda tajam tersebut jauh lebih dalam ke rongga mata sang Arkeolog Cilik.

Will berusaha meronta, namun kedua tangan dan kakinya ditahan oleh Chester. Ia juga berusaha berteriak, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah rintihan kecil putus asa. Will tidak habis pikir. Apa yang Elliot lakukan? Apa gadis itu berusaha membunuhnya?

Rupanya apa yang dipikirkan Will sama dengan isi kepala Chester. Karena tidak lama kemudian, Chester meneriaki Elliot, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Elliot? Kau mencoba membunuh Will, hah?"

"Diam, Chester. Sudah kubilang, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Elliot membalas sambil kembali menghadiahi Will rasa sakit lain. Gadis itu terus mendorong gunting kecilnya, menanam benda keras tersebut dalam kepala Will.

"Huaaaa!" jerit Will. Chester dapat merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu meronta lebih kuat. Ia tidak tega melihat Will menderita begitu. Ia juga masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Elliot. "Elliot!" Chester berteriak lagi.

"Tenang, Chester! Sekarang cepat buat api unggun!" perintah Elliot yang baru saja selesai menanamkan guntingnya. Bahkan gagang gunting—yang masih ditempeli helai-helai pendek rambut Chester—itu sudah hampir tidak terlihat kini.

Sebenarnya, si anak lelaki yang rambutnya belum selesai dipotong itu masih panik dan bingung. Tapi Chester tidak punya alasan untuk menyanggah, jadi ia pun segera melaksanakan apa yang dititahkan temannya.

Sementara menunggu Chester membuat api, Elliot menatap tubuh Will Burrows yang berangsur tenang. Menggigit bibirnya, gadis itu berharap Will kehilangan kesadarannya, karena apa yang akan ia lakukan kemudian akan sangat menyakitkan.

"Ngh …."

Sayang, sesaat kemudian Will melenguh dan merintih-rintih. Masih sadar rupanya. Anak itu bahkan masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas, dinginnya besi—benda asing—yang saat ini tertanam di kepalanya.

.

* * *

><p>—Behind The Sore—<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Elliot?" Chester bertanya ragu-ragu. Elliot baru saja selesai mengatakan rencananya kepada Chester setelah ditanya berulang kali.

"Percayalah padaku, Chester. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan," balas Elliot yakin. Gadis pemilik rambut pendek itu mengeluarkan pisaunya lalu memasukkan ujung besinya ke dalam api yang dibuat Chester.

"Tahan tubuh Will, Chester," perintah Elliot begitu pisaunya sudah cukup panas.

Sebenarnya Chester masih tidak yakin akan rencana Elliot, tapi ia sendiri tidak punya rencana lain. Mau tidak mau, ia harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Elliot demi kebaikan Will sendiri. Kedua tangan Chester yang ukurannya dua kali lipat tangan Will pun menahan tangan sahabatnya itu. Sementara kaki Will juga ia kunci agar tidak memberontak.

Tanpa Chester ketahui, Elliot menyembunyikan persediaan lydocain dan morfin—yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Kalau Chester tahu mereka masih punya obat bius, ia pasti akan memaksa menggunakan obat tersebut untuk Will—_sekarang_. Padahal menurut Elliot, Will akan lebih membutuhkan obat itu _nanti_.

Sementara itu, Will Burros merasa kalau tubuhnya seakan diikat dengan kuat. Setelah tadi samar-samar ia mendengarkan percakapan Chester dan Elliot, ia takut—sangat takut—akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya. Ingin sekali ia lari dari teman-temannya sendiri. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya lemas, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan jauh dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Will pun berusaha mengintip dengan membuka sedikit mata kirinya. Walaupun mata kiri itu tidak terluka, gerakan kecil tersebut rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagi Will. Bahkan ketika mendengar suara-suara kecil yang membuat gendang telinganya bergetar sedikit saja, ia merasa kepalanya sedang menuju kehancuran.

Dengan menahan rasa panas dan perih yang menjalari kepalanya, ia melirik Elliot. Rasa takut yang sudah ia rasakan pun berkembang menjadi rasa ngeri begitu melihat pisau Elliot yang sedang gadis itu panaskan.

"A—apa ... yang—" Will berkata serak. Namun ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena getaran pita suaranya pun membuatnya kesakitan. Apalagi sekarang, ia demam.

Elliot melihat Chester yang sudah siap di posisinya dan ia pun menghampiri kedua rekannya, tanpa menyadari gerakan protes yang dilancarkan tubuh Will. Dan—berusaha—menghiraukan gumaman penolakan dari Will, gadis itu pun mengarahkan pisaunya yang sudah dipanaskan ke mata kanan Will.

_Cesss …._

"Nghhhh!"

Asap kecil mengepul dari luka yang berusaha ditutup Elliot. Chester menutup matanya, tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya kesakitan. Tapi merasakan tubuh Will yang menegang dan bau daging terbakar yang menggantung di udara, menutup mata jadi tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Apalagi, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas rintihan pilu yang keluar dari tenggorokan Will.

"Nghhh ... Hhhhh ... Hhhhmmp—"

Menyadari kalau Will bisa saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai putus, Elliot memasukkan gumpalan kain ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu meredam rintihan Will sambil mengutuki diri sendiri karena tidak melakukannya sejak tadi.

_Cess__s __…__._

Besi panas kembali Elliot sentuhkan ke kupasan luka Will Burrows. Bola mata Will yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi—karena tercabik-cabik—menjadi daging yang menutupi gunting Elliot. Sekarang benda serbaguna berwarna perak itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Namun Elliot tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ia ingin memastikan kalau luka Will benar-benar tertutup dengan baik. Seakan sudah kebal melihat urat-urat tubuh Will yang mencuat keluar karena kesakitan, gadis itu membakar daging Will Burrows sampai ia puas dengan hasilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian—yang terasa seperti selamanya bagi Will, Elliot pun selesai. Chester mendesah lega dan melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Will. Anak lelaki itu menghela napas panjang untuk kemudian bertanya kepada Elliot, "Setelah ini, apa Will akan baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada organ lain yang rusak karena aku memasukkan gunting ke kepalanya," jawab Elliot sinis, "tapi setidaknya kita belum kehilangan dia. Kita ubah tujuan kita selanjutnya. Kita harus segera mencari jalan ke Topsoil untuk menyelamatkan Will," Elliot menjawab tegas.

"Baik. Tapi, apa kau tahu kemana jalan yang harus kita ambil?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini ada salah satu tempat persembunyian yang kami—aku dan Drake—gunakan untuk menyimpan persediaan makanan. Drake juga menyimpan sebuah peta di sana. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan sekarang adalah … infeksi."

"Infeksi? Maksudmu gunting yang berkarat itu?" Chester bertanya lagi. Mata anak itu membulat. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut sebelumnya.

"Ya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau luka sobekannya pun akan terkena infeksi."

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Will tidak selamat sebelum kita sampai di Topsoil?" Chester pun kembali panik. Ia tidak mau kehilangan temannya. Tidak. Tidak lagi.

"Di tempat persembunyian yang tadi kukatakan, kami memiliki persediaan antibiotik. Tapi di sini aku hanya punya campuran neomisin dan_ placenta_ untuk menghindari infeksi. Kuharap ini cukup," terang Elliot sambil meraih obat berbentuk _gel_ dari dalam tasnya. "Chester, tolong rebuskan air untuk membersihkan luka Will," lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengeluarkan kain yang tadi ia sumpalkan ke mulut Will.

Tanpa buang waktu, Chester pun mengambil air lalu merebusnya di atas api yang tadi ia buat. Setelah mendidih, Chester membawa wadah berisi air panas itu ke tempat Will sementara Elliot sedang sibuk mencari kain yang cukup bersih.

Sahabat Will Burrows—yang terseret ke tempat terkutuk ini karena mengikuti ide gila temannya—itu berjalan perlahan. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak menumpahkan airnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dekat kaki Chester. Sesuatu itu; kadal yang tadi dibawa Will untuk makan pagi mereka.

Chester berusaha menghindar dari kadal yang menggeliat di antara kakinya. Apalagi setelah melihat kalau ternyata kadal itu memiliki gigi, Chester jadi semakin ingin menghindarinya. Ia berkelit ke kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang. Namun anak itu malah tersandung kakinya sendiri untuk kemudian—

—_byuuur!_

"Gaaahhh!" Will menjerit.

Chester menumpahkan air mendidih yang dibawanya—ke badan Will Burrows. Bukan hanya badannya, wajahnya yang rusak pun ikut tersiram air itu. Malang, setelah tersiram air panas, tubuh Will juga tertimpa badan raksasa Chester yang ikut terjatuh.

"Aaahhhh! Haaahhhh …." Will merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengejang. Hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya melepuh. Apalagi, tangan Chester yang berusaha bangun meraih bagian yang salah dari tubuh Will. Tangan Chester bertumpu pada kepala Will—menekan luka yang tadi sudah ditutup.

Will merasa kepalanya akan meledak. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjauhkan tangan Chester dari lukanya. Namun Chester yang panik dan kesulitan untuk bangun malah merenggut kulit terbakar Will. Akibatnya, luka Will malah mengelupas kembali dan darah pun mengucur keluar dari luka sobekan itu.

"Aaakkkhhhh!" jerit Will.

"Chester! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Elliot yang baru menemukan kain untuk membasuk luka Will.

"Ya Tuhan! Will … Will, maafkan aku … Aku tidak … aku tidak sengaja … Will … Will …." Chester yang kini sudah berhasil bangkit dan duduk di dekat Will mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Serpihan daging matang dan kulit wajah Will masih tergenggam di tangan Chester. Darah pun mengotori pakaian dan tubuhnya, tapi ia seakan tidak menyadari hal itu.

Selanjutnya, Chester menangis sesenggukan melihat Will yang menekan lukanya dengan kedua tangan. Anak 14 tahun itu menggeliat liar di tanah. Menggeliat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Kulit pucatnya sudah berubah merah kini. Asap kecil juga masih menguar dari tubuhnya yang tersiram air mendidih.

"Elliot, bagaimana ini?" Chester meminta pertolongan Elliot.

Elliot tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berusaha berpikir cepat, tapi saat ini ia juga sudah mulai bingung, panik, dan juga tertekan. Kalau saja Drake ada di sini, ia pasti lebih tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sambil memikirkan cara mempertahankan nyawa Will, Elliot mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Saat akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada kolam tempat tadi ia sempat membersihkan diri, ia pun berkata cepat, "Chester! Air! Ayo, bantu aku mengangkat tubuh Will!"

Chester langsung bangkit dari duduknya begitu Elliot berteriak. Saat hendak mengangkat tubuh temannya, ia baru menyadari kalau tangannya basah dan lengket oleh darah. Gumpalan daging merah dengan aksen hitam bekas terbakar pun tergenggam di tangan itu. Memekik ngeri, Chester langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik.

"Chester! Cepat!" teriak Elliot tidak sabar.

"Ba—baik! Ouh … Uhhh …." jawab Chester sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Will yang masih mengejang kesakitan. Padahal tubuh Chester sendiri sudah lemas, lelah, merinding, dan ia mual. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini demi Will. Demi teman yang berjanji untuk mengeluarkan mereka semua dari Deeper.

Ya, demi Will; penyelamat mereka.

.

* * *

><p>—An Ironic Parody: Behind The Sore—<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Will Burrows berhenti menggeliat ketika tubuhnya sudah terendam air kolam yang sejuk. Pangkal lengannya ditahan oleh Elliot agar kepala anak itu tidak ikut tenggelam. Sedangkan kedua kakinya dipegangi oleh Chester. Seluruh permukaan kulit Will memang terasa perih, tapi tidak lagi panas dan terasa terbakar seperti tadi.

Chester pun sedikit lega bahwa napas Will tidak memburu seperti sebelumnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan kalau otot kaki Will melemas dan anak lelaki albino itu sudah kembali tenang.

Dari balik selimut air yang jernih, Chester dapat melihat kulit kaki Will yang sebagian tersiram air panas. Memang tidak terlihat parah, hanya berwarna sedikit lebih merah. Tapi Chester tahu, rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Apalagi kepala Will, tepatnya mata kanan anak itu yang saat ini kembali memperlihatkan kilauan perak gunting Elliot.

Takut-takut, Chester melirik ke depan. Ke arah Elliot. Gadis itu sedang berhati-hati mengusap kepala Will, membasuhnya dengan air. Rambut putih Will—yang penuh debu tanah—menempel ke kepalanya, direkatkan oleh darah anak itu sendiri. Perlahan, warna merah kehitaman yang mendominasi kepala Will pun memudar, sementara air kolam yang jernih ternodai oleh warna yang sama.

Tidak tahan melihat lubang di kepala Will, Chester kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Elliot. Ia dapat melihat gurat kekesalan, kemarahan, frustasi, dan juga rasa sedih di wajah gadis itu. Membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

'Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kami harus mengulangi proses yang tadi untuk menutup kembali luka Will?' pikir Chester. 'Lagipula, kalaupun kami berhasil menutup luka itu, tidak ada jaminan Will akan bertahan hidup. Daripada harus mengulang rasa sakit seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Will mati saja—sejak awal?' pikirnya lagi.

Chester terus berbicara dalam hati, berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai wacana untuk mengakhiri saja hidup sahabatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebentuk senyum aneh terpasang di wajah bulatnya.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Eh?" Chester terkaget atas pertanyaan Elliot yang tiba-tiba. Chester masih belum menyadari kalau ia sedang tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" sentak Elliot.

Chester mengerenyitkan dahinya. Mana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti itu ... 'kan? Iya, 'kan?

Untuk memastikan, ia melepaskan satu kaki Will untuk meraba wajahnya sendiri. Begitu menyentuh ujung-ujung bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas, Chester heran sendiri bahwa ternyata perkataan Elliot benar.

"Aku ... aku tida—"

"Kau senang? Kau senang, hah?" teriak Elliot.

Chester tidak mengerti kenapa Elliot tiba-tiba berubah sikap begitu. Bahkan ia sendiri masih terkejut akan kenyataan kalau tadi ia ... tersenyum?

Sementara itu, emosi Elliot memuncak karena Chester tidak menjawab dan malah melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Gadis yang diam-diam menyimpan hati pada anak lelaki di pegangannya itu pun menjerit kembali, "Kau senang karena Will hampir mati, 'kan? Kau senang, Chester?"

"Apa maksudmu, Elliot? Mana mungkin aku senang kalau sahabatku sedang sekarat seperti ini!"

"Kau iri! Aku tahu kau iri pada Will! Kau iri padanya sampai-sampai kau ingin dia mati!"

Mendengar tuduhan Elliot, emosi Chester pun ikut tersulut. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua kaki Will di pegangannya dan membalas, "Will sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku ingin dia mati! Dan aku tidak iri, sama sekali, atas apapun dalam diri Will!"

"Huh? Atas apapun? Kau yakin, eh?" air mata mulai meluncur keluar dari ekor mata Elliot, "kau tahu aku menyukainya."

"Errr—ya …. Lalu?" Chester menjawab ragu. Ia bingung akan arah pembicaraan mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya. Dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Elliot menjawab lirih.

_Deg!_

Petir bagaikan menyambar tubuh Chester yang separuh tenggelam di air. Ya, ia memang tidak bisa mengingkari kalau ia, sahabat Will Burrows, menyukai gadis yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi perasaan itu, seberapapun kuatnya, tidak akan pernah membuat Chester ingin membunuh Will. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu."

Kali ini Elliot yang merasa seperti disambar petir karena jawaban Chester yang tidak terduga.

Ya, Chester menyukai Elliot. Tapi perasaan itu, seberapapun kuatnya, tidak akan pernah membuat Chester ingin membunuh Will. Tidak sama sekali. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku juga ingin membunuh Will."

Kalimat selanjutnya yang dipersembahkan Chester membuat Elliot mematung. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan jika Chester menjawab seperti itu. Ia pikir Chester akan menyangkalnya habis-habisan, tapi ….

"Tapi bukan karena iri," lanjut Chester cepat, "aku ingin membunuhnya ... karena tidak ingin ia terus kesakitan."

Ya, Chester tidak tahan kalau harus melihat Will kesakitan terus. Jadi bukankah kematian akan jauh lebih baik?

Elliot tertegun akan jawaban Chester yang terdengar tulus. Apalagi, ia juga dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang di mata anak itu. Ia jadi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Di sisi lain, Will yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya hanya bisa diam. Ia meresapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak ingin terus merasakannya. Rasa panas dan perih itu membuatnya hampir gila. Mungkin Chester benar. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau ia mati saja. Toh kalaupun ia berhasil bertahan hidup, ia tidak akan bisa hidup normal dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Will pun mencoba mengeluarkan suara, "El ... liot. El ... Elli—"

"Ya? Will? Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Elliot mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Kata-katanya keluar dengan terburu-buru begitu mendengar suara anak lelaki yang semula ia pikir sedang kehilangan kesadaran itu.

"Bun ... uh."

"Eh? Apa?" Elliot mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Will agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas. Gadis itu tidak peduli kalau wajahnya ternodai oleh darah Will. Di ujung lain, Chester pun berusaha menangkap perkataan Will.

"Bun ... uh. Bunuh sa ... saja a ... aku." Will berusaha lebih keras. Merasakan pegangan Elliot yang menegang, Will tahu kalau gadis itu sudah menangkap maksudnya.

Elliot menarik kembali kepalanya cepat-cepat. Matanya membelalak dan rahangnya pun mengeras. "Tidak. Tidak Will. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ... kehilangan. Tidak lagi," balas Elliot. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya yang terkena noda darah. Membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang mengeluarkan air mata darah.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Will terangkat menuju wajah Elliot. Ia mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Ku ... kumohon. Bun .. uh. Ak ... ku tidak ... tidak tah ... an. Bunuh. Bun ... uh aku. De ... demi aku," ia berbicara terputus-putus. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Tenaganya tersedot habis hanya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Tapi ia masih bisa membubuhkan senyum lembut di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh, Will …." Elliot mendesah. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Will. Ia dapat merasakan getaran halus tangan itu. Serta merta, ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Chester. Meminta dukungan akan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

Chester mengangguk.

Will Burrows sudah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Setidaknya keluarganya yang asli. Ibu tirinya sakit jiwa dan ayah tirinya pun entah berada di mana. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu apakah Dr. Burrows masih hidup atau tidak. Jadi mungkin Will memang harus menghentikan perjalanannya di sini. Kematian, mungkin, memang jalan yang terbaik.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Elliot, Chester bergerak mundur. Menggiring tubuh Will ke bagian kolam yang paling dalam. Elliot sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Chester. Saat akhirnya Chester maupun Elliot mengapung—tidak bisa menjejakkan kaki mereka di dasar kolam—mereka tahu, di sanalah mereka harus meninggalkan Will.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chester pun melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua kaki Will. Membiarkan sepasang tungkai itu tenggelam ke dalam air. Dengan terpaksa, Elliot juga menurunkan tangan Will, membiarkannya tergantung di kedua sisi tubuh anak itu. Dan yang terakhir, diiringi derai air mata, ia melepaskan pegangannya dari kedua pangkal lengan Will.

Begitu kepala Will masuk ke dalam air, Chester menarik tangan Elliot dan mengiringnya berenang ke tepian. Ia membujuk gadis itu untuk merelakan Will.

Will pun sudah pasrah akan kematiannya. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke tempat lain yang ia harapkan memiliki matahari. Perasaannya juga sudah damai saat ia merasakan dinginnya air menyelimuti keseluruhan tubuhnya. Ia juga senang karena nanti ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tapi ….

Will sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tenggelam rasanya akan sesakit itu. Begitu ia tidak kuat menahan napasnya dan akhirnya terpaksa menghirup air kolam, rasa perih menyerang tenggorokan dan hidungnya. Air mengisi paru-parunya yang haus akan udara. Dan ia belum juga mati.

Sayang, Will, Chester, maupun Elliot tidak tahu kalau tenggelam merupakan cara yang paling menyakitkan untuk mati. Si korban akan terus sadar dan dapat merasakan setiap sensasi kesakitan di tubuhnya untuk kemudian mati perlahan-lahan. Dengan kata lain, Will akan terus sadar sampai detik terakhir hidupnya.

Kebutuhan mendesak akan udara membuat Will meronta-ronta dalam air. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke permukaan kolam. Ia membuka telapak tangannya lalu menutupnya lagi. Buka. Tutup. Buka. Tutup.

"Will!" Jerit Elliot yang berdiri agak jauh dari Chester dan lebih dekat ke tempat Will tenggelam. Ia tidak tega melihat Will bergelut dengan kematian. Tapi ia juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolong Will.

Chester sendiri berusaha untuk kuat menyaksikan kematian sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa Will tidak juga mati?

Dilihatnya Elliot yang sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu kelihatan ingin sekali menolong Will. Tapi Chester terus memberikan sinyal untuk tetap di tempatnya. Sayang, saat akhirnya Will mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, menyebabkan air kolam berubah merah, pertahanan diri Elliot runtuh.

"Elliot! Jangaaan!" teriak Chester begitu Elliot berenang ke arah Will. Ia juga langsung buru-buru menghampiri Elliot untuk mencegah gadis itu menarik kembali Will dari kematian. Tapi kakinya yang berada di dalam air terasa berat sekali untuk digerakkan.

_Set!_

Dalam waktu sekejap saja, Elliot sudah berada di tempat Will. Ia menarik kedua tangan Will sampai akhirnya kepala anak itu kembali ke permukaan. Tapi Will yang panik bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Elliot, ia malah menarik Elliot tenggelam bersamanya.

Chester yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan pun panik. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan dua temannya sekaligus. Sialnya, di saat ia sedang terburu-buru seperti itu, kakinya malah tersangkut sesuatu. Dengan kesal, ia pun meraih ke dalam air untuk mengambil apapun itu yang telah menghambatnya.

Begitu ia menyentuh benda yang membelit kakinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Dengan susah payah, ia pun menarik benda itu dari kakinya. Saat kakinya terbebas, barulah Chester dapat mengangkat benda tersebut.

"Rantai?" gumam Chester. Rantai bukanlah benda yang umum ditemukan di Deeper, jadi Chester cukup terkejut begitu menemukan benda tersebut.

"Chester! Hmph ... tolong! To ... tolong aku!" Lamunan Chester dibuyarkan oleh teriakan Elliot yang sedang bergelut dengan Will.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Chester pun berlari—yang lebih terlihat seperti berjalan—untuk meraih Elliot. Tanpa ia sadari, ia masih membawa rantai besi tadi bersamanya. Membuat benda di ujung rantai itu ikut tertarik.

_Sreeet!_

_Jlebh!_

"Aaaakh!" Chester merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menancap di betisnya. Dengan cepat, ia mencabut benda itu. Tapi begitu dicabut—

—_sreeek!_

"Huaaaa!" Betis Chester robek. Air kolam yang sudah tidak jernih lagi semakin kehilangan kecantikannya karena dirusak oleh warna darah.

Namun, walaupun kesakitan, Chester berusaha bertahan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari air dan menemukan sebuah kait besi yang terpasang di ujung rantai. Ia memang tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan asal benda itu, tapi ia masih sempat memikirkan kegunaannya.

"Elliot!" teriak Chester yang saat ini sudah sampai di tempat sahabatnya meregang nyawa.

Ia menyaksikan Elliot berusaha tetap mengapung walaupun kepalanya ditarik oleh Will. Sedangkan kepala Will sendiri timbul tenggelam dari dalam air. Setiap kali ia muncul ke permukaan, mulutnya menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin—tapi juga memuncratkan darah kehitaman yang mengotori tubuh Elliot.

Chester juga dapat melihat serpihan daging dan kulit kepala Will yang terlepas untuk kemudian mengapung di air. Karena tidak ditutupi apapun lagi, gunting yang tertanam di kepala Will pun jadi terlihat jelas. Dan lubang menganga itu masih terus meneteskan darah segar yang menjadi encer karena tercampur dengan air.

Chester mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yang seharusnya menjadi fokusnya saat ini hanya Elliot. Ya, Elliot. Sekuat tenaga, Chester pun berusaha melepaskan tangan Will yang merenggut rambut Elliot. Tapi karena cengeraman Will terlalu kuat, maka—

—_sruuut!_

Chester menusukkan kait yang tadi ditemukannya ke tangan Will. Menyebabkan jari tengahnya hampir putus dan besi keras itu mengait di telapak tangannya. Suara aneh, seperti sapi yang sedang disembelih, keluar dari mulut Will Burrows. Setelah kehilangan tumpuannya, ia kembali tenggelam dan merasakan kembali peru-parunya diisi air.

Sementara itu, Chester buru-buru menarik Elliot menjauh. Entah karena panik atau apa, tenaga Chester bertambah berkali lipat sampai—tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—saat ini mereka sudah terduduk lemas di tanah.

Elliot terbatuk-batuk karena sulit bernapas. Perutnya pun kembung karena menelan banyak air kolam. Chester membantunya dengan memijit tengkuk gadis itu. Berkat rangsangan dari Chester, akhirnya Elliot pun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

_Hoeeek!_

Berliter-liter air keluar dari mulut Elliot. Air itu air yang becampur dengan darah dan juga cairan kuning yang Chester tidak pernah peduli namanya apa. Membuat Chester mual melihatnya. Sambil menahan muntah, Chester bertanya, "Elliot, kau tidak apa-ap—"

—_Dor!_

Suara tembakan menggema di tempat itu sebelum Chester menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Di tengah kolam, ia dapat melihat puluhan laki-laki berjubah hitam yang masing-masing sedang menodongkan senjata mereka.

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Elliot.

"Styx …." gumam Chester. Melihat satu pasukan Styx yang perlahan tapi pasti sedang mendekat ke arah mereka menggunakan rakit, Chester gemetar ketakutan. Belum juga mereka bisa tenang setelah tragedi yang menimpa sahabat mereka, kini keduanya kembali diincar oleh maut. Sambil terseok-seok menahan sakit atas betisnya yang terkupas, anak itu pun berusaha berdiri dan menarik Elliot bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin mati. Belum. Chester masih ingin merasakan masakan ibunya—setidaknya satu kali lagi.

Tubuh Chester dan Elliot masih lemas. Sangat lemas. Rasa sakit dari luka sobekan dan rasa perih di tenggorokan juga masih mendominasi. Tapi rasa takut akan dibunuh membuat mereka mampu menggerakan kaki mereka untuk berlari. Walaupun tidak cepat, tapi setidaknya mereka berlari.

_Tep._

Sayang, belum sempat Chester dan Elliot berlari jauh, rakit itu sudah sampai di tepian.

Rebecca—kedua Rebecca—yang berada di barisan paling depan langsung memberikan perintah mereka tanpa buang waktu. Singkat saja; "Bunuh mereka."

Puluhan Styx yang sudah siap dengan berbagai senjata langsung berlari mengejar Chester dan Elliot. Tidak sulit, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara jerit kesakitan bersamaan dengan suara puluhan tembakan yang memberondong tubuh lemas para buruan. Tahu kalau buruan mereka mati dengan ratusan peluru dan tombak yang bersarang di tubuh mereka, senyum identik terpasang di wajah kedua Rebecca.

"Mereka hanya berdua?" tanya Rebecca pada seorang Styx yang sudah tua—yang ikut dalam misi kali itu hanya untuk menyampaikan perintah Rebecca.

"Di mana Will?" tanya Rebecca yang satu lagi sebelum Styx tua sempat menjawab.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Styx tua yang wajahnya penuh keriput itu kehilangan bagiannya karena jawaban Styx di belakangnya. "Di sini," katanya.

Serentak, kedua Rebecca dan sang Styx tua menoleh ke belakang. Seorang Styx berumur tiga puluhan dengan baju yang basah sedang menodongkan _bayonette_-nya ke arah mereka. Ujung _bayonette_ tersebut menghunus sesuatu. Ya, di sana—di ujung _bayonette_—tergantung tubuh tanpa nyawa Will Burrows.

Mata kiri Will mendelik putih. Kepala anak lelaki itu terkulai ke bahunya. Darah dan daging masih keluar dari lubang di kepalanya yang koyak tinggal separuh. Rebecca dan Rebecca dapat melihat gagang sebuah gunting kecil mencuat dari lubang itu.

Namun tidak seperti si Styx tua yang merasa isi perutnya naik ke kerongkongan—mual—melihat jasad Will dan mencium bau besi darah, kedua Rebecca malah tersenyum senang. Bahagia akan penderitaan yang pasti dirasakan 'kakak' mereka sebelum meninggal.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya kedua Rebecca. Bibir keduanya bergetar seakan menahan tawa.

"Entahlah. Tapi ini memudahkan tugas kita. Dia sudah mati," jawab Styx yang menemukan tubuh Will sambil menurunkan tubuh itu.

"Aku tahu dia sudah mati, idiot," balas Rebecca sinis.

"Setelah memastikan kedua cecunguk lainnya sudah mati, kita langsung kembali ke Koloni," titah Rebecca lainnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan jasad mereka?" tanya si Styx tua yang baru mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara.

Serempak, sambil tersenyum manis, kedua Rebecca berkata,"Biarkan saja. Tinggalkan saja mereka. Biarkan mereka membusuk di tempat ini."

Styx tua itu pun mengangguk takzim. Selanjutnya, ia meneruskan perintah kedua Rebecca ke Styx lainnya. Sementara Rebecca dan Rebecca menautkan tangan mereka, berjalan kembali ke rakit sambil menyanyikan lagu '_You Are My Sunshine'_.

.

* * *

><p>—An Ironic Parody: Behind The Sore © Mitama134666—<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gelap dan sepi sepeninggal satu pasukan Styx di bawah pimpinan Rebecca dan Rebecca. Air kolam kembali tenang dan jernih. Tak ada suara apapun di tempat itu kini. Mungkin hanya sayup-sayup suara serangga yang berterbangan di sekitar jasad seorang gadis dan anak lelaki gemuk yang sekujur tubuhnya penuh lubang peluru. Atau suara kodok yang sedang asik menjilati morfin milik si gadis. Morfin yang belum sempat dipakainya.

Tapi jika didengarkan baik-baik, ada juga suara lain di tempat tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari tepi kolam.

_Srek._

_Srek. Sreeek. Sret._

_Krauk, krauk, krauk._

Di tanah keras berdebu. Di tepi kolam tempat jasad Will Burrows ditinggalkan, sejenis kadal yang telah berevolusi sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

Kadal yang sebelumnya ditangkap Will untuk makan pagi, saat ini sedang menarik-narik kulit wajah orang yang tadi menangkapnya. Tuan yang melata itu membuat lubang yang semakin besar. Dengan kasar, gigi-gigi tajamnya menggigiti tubuh Will. Menggeliat di lubang kepala Will, si kadal yang belum diketahui jenisnya tersebut menarik keluar otak si anak albino yang sudah menjadi mayat.

Seakan 'tak puas dengan gumpalan basah mirip usus milik Will Burrows, si kadal kembali mencari organ lainnya yang terlihat lezat. Binatang itu pun berusaha memasuki kepala Will. Dengan mulutnya yang ternyata penuh taring, terus merobek apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke permukaan dengan menembus pipi kiri sang Arkeolog.

Hampir seluruh tubuh kadal itu bermandikan darah Will Burrows kini. Sementara sesuatu mirip daging cincang segar menggantung di ujung mulutnya. Tuan kadal pun menjilat darah anyir namun—menurutnya—manis dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Matanya menggelap dan berkilat tajam, seolah sedang menyombongkan diri karena telah membalikkan keadaan.

Dari dimangsa, menjadi memangsa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

Untuk **gabyucchiP** aka emak mertuaku, maafkan atas fic challenge yang abal ini. Gorenya kurang bohai dan ceritanya pun malah ngebosenin. TwT

Tapi terima kasih telah memberikan daku kesempatan mengikuti chal ini. Daku cukup senang bisa berpartisipasi. Ini pertama kali aku ikut challenge loh. ^^

Untuk **Lavenz Aru**, makasih udah bantu cari judul. ^^

Untuk **Salmahimahi**, makasih udah bantu nentuin genre. Walau aku masih nggak yakin sama genre ini, tapi menurutku, parody nggak harus selalu humor kan? Yah, bagaimanapun, tetap saja, Parody/Sunspense adalah kombinasi yang aneh. Hahaha... XDa

Dan, untuk **readers**, maaf karena telah nyampah di fandom ini. Ini tulisan pertamaku di sini dan juga fic bahasa Indonesia kedua di fandom Tunnels. Ceritanya pengen ngeramein tapi malah nyepam. Hiks ... Maap ya ...

Osh, udahan cuap-cuapnya. Makasih udah baca, n ... review?


End file.
